I will always be with you, forever
by Be it or not
Summary: When someone you love deeply suddenly gone, what will you do? (One shot?) I suck at summaries, but the story is nicer. Rated T just in case.


Minna~! This is my first fanfiction, please don't expect too much!

* * *

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked for the hundredth time. For the whole day, all she did was to sit at the counter and sighed. Mira handed her a cup of lemonade and said,  
"Lucy dear, how many times have you been asking this question?"  
Lucy banged her head on the counter and sighed again. Fairy Tail has been noise as ever but that has nothing to do with Lucy right now. Natsu and Happy have not showed up for a few days, most probably sleeping in their house.  
"I don't know."  
Lucy scratched her head. Ever since the battle with the dragons ended, the guild returned to normal but something made Lucy uneasy. Is like a feeling that someone important will disappear from her life and she do not know how to stop it. She is confused, so confused that it makes her want to pull all her hair out.  
"Damn."  
Mira watch as Lucy mumbled herself out of the guild.  
"Oh my, she didn't even drink her lemonade." Mira giggled and hand the lemonade to Erza, who is currently eating strawberry cake.  
"What's wrong with Lucy?" Erza asked while gobbling down another mouthful of strawberry cake. The white-haired mage shrugged. She is a little worried but she knows that Lucy will somehow clear any troubles by her own. Lucy is strong that way.

"Little girl. Be careful not to drop into the river!" The fishermen warned Lucy like usual when Lucy balance herself on the slab of stones beside the river._ Maybe if I go home and have a long nap, there unwanted feelings will go away. _Lucy thought to herself as she unlock her apartment door.  
"Natsu's not here." She whispered. Lucy found it disappointing. "Maybe if he is here I would feel better."  
She threw the apartment keys onto the tea table and flopped down on her pink, fluffy sofa.  
"Looking for me?" Natsu huffed into Lucy's ear. Goosebumps appear all over her arm as she jumped out of the sofa. Natsu stood behind the sofa. Top part of his body is naked, showing off his muscular abs, and the bottom part is wrapped by a towel. His body is steaming from the bath and Lucy is steaming from both anger and embarrassment.  
"What are you doing in my bathroom?" Lucy screamed as she landed her usual 'Lucy Kick' on Natsu's chest.  
"Ow, ow. Don't be so violent. Luce" Natsu groaned while rubbing his sore chest.  
"What are you doing in my bathroom?" Lucy repeated the question, more calmly this time.  
"I was taking a bath, obviously." Natsu replied while picking his nose. Then suddenly he grinned. "Do you want to take a bath? The water is still warm and I can rub your back." He grinned again, but this time is more perverted.  
"No need!" Lucy screamed, but then slowly laughed and Natsu joined in. When they calmed down, Lucy suddenly realized they were on her bed. _When did I got on the bed, and when did HE got on too. _Lucy's face turned bright red.  
"U-um… I will go get some tea for us." Lucy said as calmly as she could while climbing out of the bed, but Natsu stopped her by grabbing her wrist.  
"Stay, just a little longer." Natsu pleaded. Lucy obediently sat on the bed. She felt a pair of warm arm hugging her from behind.  
"N-natsu, are you okay?" Lucy blushed.  
"I have a feeling that if I don't confess to you right now, I'm going to regret it forever." Natsu whispered into her ear. He can hear her heart-beating very fast. Ba-dump. It is as if the whole room is just filled with her heartbeat.  
"Natsu." Lucy breathed, he was mesmerized by her voice.  
"I love you." Natsu whispered as her crushed his lips onto Lucy's.  
Lucy's soft and warm lips tasted like vanilla and strawberry. Lucy was clearly enjoying the kiss, because she, herself, loved Natsu ever since he first invited her into Fairy Tail. Natsu pulled away from the kiss and stared into her beautiful brown eyes.  
"I love you too." Lucy slowly put her arms around Natsu and gave him another gentle kiss on the lips. "I always dreamed of spending a night with you."  
"Then stay with me forever, my angel."

**(Lucy's POV)  
**It's been a year since we started dating, I was happy and so was he. We are called the 'Merry Couple' by the guild and they teased us a lot about it, but that made me very happy. I finally have someone I care about and loved. I live in Natsu's house now, and we were engage. We were going to get marry. Everything was fine until one day.  
Natsu was out on a mission with Gray, which was assigned by Master. Natsu promised me he will finish the quest in a week and we will get marry. I have waited for him for two weeks now, but there was still no news about them. Not until Gray came back.  
"Gray! Where is Natsu?" I asked in desperation.  
Gray did not answer me.  
"Gray! Where is Natsu!?" I screamed.  
"Sorry."  
I was too shock too say a word.  
"We were doing the quest just fine, until the dark guild interrupted." Gray was sobbing silently. The whole guild fall silent, then I can hear a few sobs. I knew exactly what happened. I lost my footing and fall onto my knees. Tears begin to form in the corner of my eyes.

**_(~Flashback to the morning before he leaves for the quest~)_**_  
_"Hey dear." Natsu called out from behind me while I was frying an egg for our breakfast.  
"Hmm?" I answered.  
"It's just a question okay?"  
I nodded.  
"What if one day I was to disappear, what will you do?"  
The question came so sudden, and I haven't given a single thought about it. I gave him a smile.  
"I don't know. I would be too shock to do anything." I replied. _What if he really is going to disappear?_ The feeling I had before Natsu and I first kiss came back to me. The feeling of something precious disappears.  
"If I am the one who will leave this earth first, I want you to know that I love you and I will always be with you." Natsu said gently as he took away the utensil from my hand and land a kiss on m lips. "I will always be in your heart." He land another kiss on my forehead  
I was annoyed. _Why did he suddenly become so serious? _  
"Natsu, promise me one thing okay? Come back to me safe and sound. Don't ever try and die on me." I demanded, "I can't bear the thought of losing you." He smiled at me.  
"I promise."

**_(~Flashback ended~)_**

"He died trying to save the client. He fell off a cliff with the last dark guild member we were fighting." Gray said shakily, "I fail as a nakama, I couldn't save him."  
All I have suddenly disappeared from my life, the one I loved and the one I cared for so much. The empty hole in my chest, none can ever fill it again.  
"You idiot." I sobbed, "You promised me you would come back." Mira hugged me tightly and let me cry.

**_(One week after the tragic)_**

The search party couldn't find a trace of Natsu's remaining, and the funeral was held next day after the announcement of the search party. I stood in front of Natsu's grave and let my sorrow take over me once more.

'_Remember_ _my sweet angel.  
I will always be with you, no matter where you are.  
I will protect you.  
I love you.I will always love you forever.'_

* * *

So here's my first fanfiction ever. I couldn't be very descriptive and for that I am sorry~! Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R


End file.
